Bright Darkness
by icenoor711
Summary: Originally named "Numb". What if Bella was not only a human? What if she was something more than that with a dangerous past?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own any of the characters. Everything in this story is fiction, if there happened to be anything real it is probably just coincidence.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Edward's POV**

"EDWARD! Hurry up we are leaving!" I heard Alice shout from downstairs. I was in my room listening to music. I didn't want to go to school. It was extremely boring. Every day was the same as the last. I reluctantly went outside to the Volvo. Everyone else was already there waiting for me.

_Took you long enough_...Emmet thought to me. I drove fast to school, hoping the day would also go by as quickly. I parked the car next to a red jeep. I got out of the car and followed my siblings inside the school.

It was finally lunch only two more classes left before the school day is over. I walked over to the lunch line just like everyday. I took my food and went over to our usual table. As I sat down I saw the new girl enter the cafeteria. Everyone seemed to be talking or thinking about her. She did look beautiful, yet something was strange about her. I didn't notice what it was at first.

"Hey Bella! Come site here" Jessica called out to the new girl. It was then that I saw her look at our table with shock in her beautiful brown eyes. She stared at us for a few seconds before the shock on her face turned to annoyance. I didn't understand her expression and when I tried to read her mind... I couldn't.

_Edward, are you okay? _Jasper asked. Probably feeling the frustration I was feeling as I tried to read her mind. I nodded at Jasper as he tried to calm me.

_Edward is acting so weird..._

_Edward seems to be staring at the new girl..._

_Edward it is not nice to stare..._

_Hmm.. What should I wear tonight?_

I heard my families thoughts. I didn't realize it was so obvious. I tried to turn away so I wouldn't have to explain... too late.

"Edward, why are you staring over there?" Emmett asked and everyone at the table turned to see who I was looking at.

"This new girl... Bella... is strange"

"What do you mean?"

" I... I can't... read her mind" I admitted feeling frustrated and ashamed for allowing a simple human girl to affect me that much.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked.

"Of course. When I try to listen to her mind I don't hear anything... there is just silence... like no one is there."

**Bella's POV**

Ugh!!

Vampires! I came here to Forks because it seemed like a nice small town. I was hoping to be far away from all those supernatural creatures, yet here I am in Forks at school during lunch with five vampires. Great. Why couldn't I just be like Jessica, Mike, or just a normal human? I wouldn't mind that very much. It would be very nice to have a normal life at least for a few days. I just hope there are no werewolves, yet with my luck I might even find fairies.

Let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan or you can just call me Bella. I am sixteen years old, or at least that's what I thought. I am ivory-skinned, slender, with long brown hair and brown eyes. I love to sing, but I don't sing in public. No one has ever heard me sing, at least I don't think anyone ever has and no one ever will. I am not much into sports. It is not a good idea since I seem to be a little clumsy. I don't have any brothers or sisters. I live with my father now in Forks. Although he is never home... Oh yeah I am a witch


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesse Mccartney**

**Best Day of My Life**

**Woke up around a half past ten  
Can't believe that I'm late again  
Put down about a quart of caffine  
To start my pulse and then  
I grabbed my jeans off the  
floor and I hit the door,  
Just the same old same**

**It goes to show  
You never know  
When everything's about to change**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I never really had a normal life. I have lived with my grandmother all my life. She taught me everything I need to know about being a witch and about the magical world that we live in. Of course I was a child at the time and loved the idea of being a witch. All my fairytale creatures were real. I loved the idea of magic, even though I was not allowed to use magic without supervision by an experienced adult until I turned 13 and even then I could only do small magic, unless I need to. I only had to use big magic alone once.

_Flashback_

_I was walking in the forest alone at night singing..._

_" Cause you're just a dream  
This is my reality  
Totally insanity  
If I could be in your dream  
All I wanna do is be with you be with you  
You're just a dream  
Just a dream  
You're just a dream  
Just a dream yeah_

_More than my imagination could ever see  
You're just a dream  
If I could be with you"_

_I heard a crashing sound. I ran to where I heard it to see what it was._

_That was when I saw a vampire and a werewolf in a fight..._

_I thought about my magic practice the other day and tried to remember what I should do in this situation._

_I thought the best way to do this is to block both of them in a bubble. _

_I remembered the steps carefully:_

_1) concentrate_

_2)Let the magic fill your body_

_3) think hard_

_I followed those steps and as I let the magic leave my hands... I saw it travel like light around the vampire and the werewolf._

_It worked!!_

_Both the vampire and the werewolf were frozen, yet I knew they could hear and see me._

_I realized one thing was wrong though._

_I remembered that they were supposed to be able to move._

_Yet they were frozen._

_Oh no!! I was thinking "Freeze" when I was supposed to be thinking "block" I accidentally froze them. I knew there was nothing I could do about this because I still didn't know how to undo a spell. _

_"Sorry about freezing you! You will be frozen for 2 days then you will be free to go with a headache for a week! I hope that teaches both of few to learn to work together...Goodbye" I told the werewolf and the vampire as I turned around to leave the forest._

_End Flashback_

That was the only time that I really needed to use magic alone. Of course I used magic on daily basis. Sometimes I used magic to help me clean my room or to cook, but I knew I had to be careful or I might get caught. The only person that knew about me being a witch was my grandmother. She told me it was against the rules to tell anyone about being a witch. I was supposed to act normal around mortals. Even if it wasn't against the rules I would not have told anyone they would think I am crazy.

I would very much like to avoid both. I tried not to use any magic at all, but I just couldn't help myself sometimes. I used magic a couple of times at school to get rid of some annoying people, yet I never did anything big. I usually just spill their drink or something like that.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Who is this girl?

I can't smell her blood or read her mind, yet she looks like a normal human girl, the only inhuman thing about her is her beauty. Her beautiful brown hair and brown eyes and her full red lips... wait what? why am I thinking about a human girl like that? It has been a week since the first day I saw her. I haven't stopped thinking about her. I was very disappointed when Alice told me that this week will be sunny. I couldn't wait to go back to school and find out more about this girl. All week I have been sitting here in my room thinking about her. Maybe I could ask her out just to talk to her more and find out about her. That wouldn't be a bad idea since I can't smell her blood so she is in no danger of me losing control. I am going to see her. She is probably asleep by now, but I just want to look at her.

I found her house easily, it was at the beginning of the forest. I saw light coming out from a room in her house. I climbed on the tree in front of the room and looked at the window. I was happy to see that it was her room. She was sitting on her bed listening to her ipod. She looked so beautiful in her pajamas. She seemed to be writing something in a notebook. I watched as she sat there for few minutes and then sudenly she got up, put her ipod and her notebook on the bed, put on her shoes and walked to the window. I quickly got down from the tree and hid behind some bushes.

What? is she going to jump from the window? is she crazy? maybe she is sleep walking. I delibrated between going to stop her and just watching. Before I was able to decide what to do, she suprised me by jumping from the window. What suprised me even more was that right before she hit the ground she froze. Yes, she froze about 10 inches from the ground. How was that even possible? I couldn't believe what I was seeing. If I was able to sleep I would have thought that I was dreaming. She got up off the ground and walked to the forest.

As soon as she was in the middle of the forest in a meadow... I heard the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

_"I shall never grow up  
Make believe is much to fun  
Can we go far away to the humming meadow_

_We were walking there  
I had tangles in my hair  
But you make me feel so pretty  
You have shinning eyes  
Yes like those forest lights  
And it makes me want to cry_

_I was just wishing you were here  
So we could walk down with to me  
And we could throw all our leaves  
Seeing our dragon when we look"_ **(SONG BRIGHTLY WOUND BY EISLEY)**

Her voice was so beautiful. I have never heard anyone sing so beautifully. It made her only more mysterious. I sat there listening to her sing, when she suddenly gasped and looked around her.

"Who is there?" She asked while looking in my direction. I ran at vampire speed back home. I didn't want her to know it was me. I wasn't sure how she would take it and I didn't want her to think I am a stalker when I was planning to ask her out the next day at school. As soon as I arrived home I noticed that my all my family were asking me questions about Bella. I realized that Alice has probably already told them that I went to see her.

"So how did it go?"

"Why did you go see her?"

"What did you find out about her?"

My family kept asking me questions like that. I hate to lie to them, but I just told them that I found her sleeping. Apperantly Alice couldn't see her future. Jasper also said that he couldn't feel any of her emotions. Which made her seem more mysterious, because he said he was able to feel her emotions for a few minutes at lunch and then suddenly he just couldn't feel them anymore. It was the same for Alice. I decided that tomorrow I will take her to the meadow. When I told Alice about this and asked her to see the future, she said she couldn't see anything about my decision, so I would have to go and find out for myself. As I sat in my room listening to music I kept hearing the song she was singinng stuck in my head. She was amazing. I really hope she would go out with me... I laughed at this thought, I sounded like a teenager...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

Ugh!!

Another school day. School is boring and a waste of time. I have already learned all that, and being a witch I could easily just use magic to read fast. I got off bed and ran to my closet. I don't really care what I wear, I just put on a mini jean skirt with a red belt and a black shirt. I put my long hair down and took the time to straighten my hair. I woke up early today, I still had an hour to get to school. I straightened my hair and then curled the strands of hair from the front. I looked in the mirror and thought I looked good. I couldn't find shoes to match my outfit so I decided to use magic to make a nice black pair of shoes. It is not so easy to make a pair of shoes using magic, I am still level one magic and not even good at it. After a couple of tries, I was finally able to get it right. I looked at the time and found that I have five minutes to get to school before I am late. I ran down the stairs and got in my blue car. My grandmother bought me this car before she left on her 5 year vacation. I loved this car so much.

I arrived at school just in time. I ran to class, which is not a good idea because as I turned the corner I ran into a wall and fell backwards, but before I hit the ground a cold hand held me. I looked up to see Edward Cullen holding me in his arms. I realized that I didn't hit a wall... I hit a vampire. Not any vampire, but Edward! How embarrassing! I stood there staring in his golden eyes, when I realized I was going to be late for class. I didn't like that he just stood there staring at me...

"Why don't you watch where you are going next time?" I asked and the smirk on his face fell.

"Are you going to let go of me anytime soon? I need to get to class!"

"Yes, actually I was looking for you" What? why would Edward be looking for me?

"Why?"

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me today after school?" Wait... What? did Edward just ask me out? huh? he is a VAMPIRE!

"Sorry no! I need to get to class I am already late and I don't want to get in trouble"

"I am not letting you go until you say you will go out with me today at 5"

"Fine"

He let go of me and I walked to class in a daze! This was strange. Why would Edward Cullen want to go out with me? To him I am just a normal girl. Maybe he found out what I am... but how would he know? I guess it is not a bad idea to go out with him...it might actually be a good idea to know more about vampires. Maybe he asked me out just to see if I would tell him who I really am. I don't think I am ready to tell him though.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I walked to class with a huge grin on my face. I couldn't believe I finally got her to go out with me. She was so beautiful today I almost forgot what I wanted to ask her. As I sat in class today I thought about Bella Swan. She is not like anyone I have ever met and when I touched her today I felt like I had been shot by an electric current that went through my whole body. I wanted to continue touching her. She was amazing and lovely. I am not sure who Bella Swan really is and how she does all the strange things I saw her do or why I can't read her mind or smell her blood, but I know one thing for sure... I am in love with Bella Swan. It took me a long time to realize this, I have never felt this way about anyone before. It was still a little annoying that a simple human girl like Bella could make me go crazy, I rarely noticed the thoughts of the people around me in class today because I was so lost in my own thoughts about Bella.

It was finally lunch time, I get to see Bella again. I decided to ask her if she would sit with me at lunch today. When I arrived at the lunch table my family were already there. I don't think it would be a good idea to have Bella sit at the lunch table with my family. I took my food and sat alone at a table far away from my family, even though I knew they would still be able to hear what we were talking about.

I saw Bella walk to her usual table with Jessica and some other guys who's only thoughts were about Bella. I didn't know if she was oblivious to the fact that they were mad about her, or if she was just used to this. I guessed she was probably used to this.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you. I wonder why he is sitting alone today!" Jessica told Bella and right at this moment Bella looked up. I motioned to her to come.

"What? is he asking you to go sit with him?" Jessica asked. _That's not fair!! I have been trying to get him to notice me all year, and Bella just came..._ Jessica's thoughts were getting on my nerves. I tried to block them as Bella walked towards me.

"Would you like to sit with me today?"

"Sure... " Bella stared at me for a few seconds as if trying to read _my_ mind before she sat across from me.

"Bella, how was your day today?" I asked her trying to start out nicely.

"Boring, how was yours?" She asked then looked down at my food and then put her hand on her mouth as if trying to stifle a giggle.

"Fine. Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked wondering why she didn't have any food in front of her.

"No, I am not hungry. Aren't you going to eat that food?" I hope she doesn't ask me to eat it...

"Actually I am not hungry right now either, do you want it?"

"No, you should eat it." She was grinning now. It seemed like she knew I was a vampire. She surprised me by touching my hand.

"Your hands are cold. Your eyes are dark, seems like you haven't had anything to eat in a while."

"Do you mind if I eat that apple?" I gave her the apple and was surprised when the apple slipped from her hand and rolled so quickly down the table. I tried to catch it before it hit the ground, but accidentally used some vampire speed. I hope she didn't notice.

"That was fast" I tried to keep the horror in my eyes away from her. She was too observant.

I was glad when I saw the cafeteria begin to get empty.

"I will come by your house after school at 5" I told her making sure she still remembered.

"OK...and don't worry, you can relax. I already know what you are Edward."What? I was confused what does she mean she knows what I am.

"What do you mean?"I asked as she got up and turned around to start walking to class.

"Vampire!" She whispered as she turned around to smile at me. I was frozen. She looked over at my family, who were frozen as well, and smiled at them too.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Do you think Bella should tell Edward that she is a witch when they are together in the meadow?**

**You can also read this story on this site: ****/numb711**** I have some pictures on there...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Alice's POV**

I watched as Bella Swan walked to where Edward was sitting. She was beautiful and smart. I was happy that Edward finally found someone, but I couldn't keep the worry off my mind. Bella Swan seemed like a very nice person, she was easy to like. Something about her face was kind and made everyone love her, yet I knew it would not be so easy for a human to fall in love with a vampire. I am also worried because I can't see her future at all. I don't know what will happen. I am not used to not being able to see the future and Edward can't read her mind. We don't know what is going to happen. She doesn't seem normal. None of us can smell her blood. It is like she is not real. How could this be, yet I know she is human, I can hear her heart beat.

I watched as Edward and Bella talked. I noticed that when Edward asked her to eat she looked at his food and laughed. Something seemed strange, yet I knew there was no way she would know what we are.

"Do you think she threw that apple on purpose?" Jasper asked

"I don't think so...Why would she do that?"

"Is Edward really going to take her to the meadow?"

"Why not? he can't smell her blood, even if he could he is in no danger of losing control" I answered them.

"How would you know? I thought you said you can't see her future."

"I can't but it is obvious Emmet. He can't smell her blood"

"Yeah!"

Then as we were about to get up to go to class... we heard her.

"OK...and don't worry, you can relax. I already know what you are Edward." What does she mean by that? I tried listening closer and noticed that I wasn't the only one waiting for her to explain.

"Vampire" As soon as she said that she turned and looked at us with a smile on her face. She probably knew that we heard her. How would she know that? I thought Edward would go after her and ask her to explain, but it seemed her was still frozen by her comment. He looked up at us and came.

"OK...now that was weird. How would she know what we are?" Emmet asked that question we were all thinking.

"I guess it was a good idea you asked to go out with her after all. Maybe she would explain it more then. Now let's hurry up and get to class before we are late" I told them as I took my books and walked to my class.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I can't feel Bella Swan's emotions, but I can feel Edward's. He is in love with her. From the first time he saw her, I could feel his strong attraction to her. Edward is a brother to me in every way and I am happy for him to find someone he loves, but she is a human after all. Even if he can't smell her blood, he might accidentally kill her just by touching her. I was worried about Edward, but I was also curious about this Bella. Why can't I feel her emotions or smell her blood? She doesn't seem any different from any other human. I can hear her heartbeat. How would she know we were vampires? I could feel the excitement in Edward as he was getting ready to go meet her. I wonder where he is taking her, I am sure it won't be a restaurant or a movie.

"I am going to take her to the meadow, Jasper" Edward answered my thoughts as he walked downstairs to leave.

The meadow? that's a nice place. Good choice Edward. I thought knowing he would hear me.

"Yes it is. Thanks"

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't wait until school was over. I was very excited about taking Bella to the meadow.

When it was finally time to go meet her, I took the Volvo and drove fast. I couldn't wait another minute even though I knew it was only 4:30 and I was supposed to meet her at 5. I drove the car and waited in front of her house until it was time. I took the time to think about the day ahead. The meadow was only 30 miles away from here and with my driving we would arrive there in few minutes. I wanted to ask Bella what she meant by saying vampires. When I told Carlisle about what happened at lunch today, he said it would be better if I pretend I don't understand what she is talking about, until I am sure she really knew our secret. She might have only been joking about it. I hoped Carlisle was right and she was only joking about knowing what we are, but I also hoped she would really know. That might make things easier for both of us.

I turned on the radio on a random station and listened to it until it was 5.

I got out of the car at human speed and knocked on the door. I could hear Bella run down the stairs from her to the door. She slowly opened it and as soon as I saw her, I forgot how to speak. She was wearing a pair of khaki pants with a strapless blue top. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail. She looked beautiful.

"Hello" Bella said and then I realized she was probably waiting for me to speak.

"Hi, are you ready to go?"

"Yes" She said as we both started walking to the car.

I opened the door for Bella and she looked up at me and smiled.

I walked over to the drivers side of the car, and then looked at her.

"Where are we going?" She asked as I started driving.

"You will see" I told her. She looked out the window and her eyes were wide as she looked at me.

"Slow down, you are going too fast." She told me, horror in her voice.

"I like driving fast"

"Ugh!! Stupid Vampire!" I heard Bella mutter to herself. I laughed at what she said, before I realized that she said Vampire.

It was only few minutes until we arrived at the meadow. I parked the car close to the trail.

"Where are we?"

"We are almost there. We're going to take to walk for a mile and then we will be there."

"Walk? are you serious" She asked looking horrifies.

"It is only a mile. Do you want me to take you back home?"

"No, let's go." She said and then followed me into the forest.

I had to hold her a few times as she tripped. She seemed so clumsy, sometimes she tripped when there was nothing at all on the ground. I laughed at her at first and every time she would glare at me, but she looked so cute when she glared at me like that, but I stopped not wanting to annoy her anymore. I could see the meadow not too far away, but I didn't tell her because I wasn't sure if it was too far away for humans to see.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's POV:**

"What do you mean Vampire?" I asked when she told me she thought I was a vampire. I thought it would be better to pretend not to understand what she meant.

"You know... Cold, strong, fast, pale, and good looking!"

"How do you know if I was a vampire or not?"

"My grandmother used to tell me stories about Vampires and Werewolves"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they are real"

"You are not the first vampire I have met, you know"

"Really? Where have you met other vampires?" I asked and noticed she was hesitating.

"Just on my way here to Forks" She said and I realized that wasn't the whole truth.

"What powers do you have?" She asked me, I noticed she was just trying to get me to talk instead of her.

"What do you mean?"

"What extra vampire talent do you have?"

"I am a mind reader" I told her truthfully. I didn't see any danger telling her this.

"Really? that must be fun."

"No not really. I wonder why I can't read you mind or smell you blood"

"Oh you can't?" I noticed that she was trying to get away from answering my questions. I wonder what she is hiding.

"No I can't I wonder why is that?"

"Yeah"

"Bella, tell me about yourself."

"I lived with my grandmother all my life, until recently she decided to go on a vacation alone without me for five years. She sent me here to live with my father so I wouldn't be alone. My mother died when I was very young. I am sixteen years old. I love reading and listening to music. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I know a lot about vampires, and I am sitting with one right now...what else? my favorite color is blue...sometimes brown... and other colors too...hmm..I think that's about it" That's not exactly what I wanted to know, but it was good to know more about who she is. I noticed something when she spoke about her mother.

"Tell me about your mother" I told her softly hoping not to upset her by asking her that.

"I don't remember much about her, she died when I was only six years old. I know that she was very brave and she was killed trying to protect me. My grandmother told me that I look a lot like her.

...

Bella and I talked for a while. We didn't really talk about anything specific just about music. As we were talking suddenly it was very bright in the meadow. The sun came out from between the clouds. I couldn't believe it. I thought Alice would have warned me about this. I heard Bella gasp as the sun touched my skin. My skin was sparkling in the sun and Bella was just staring at me. I wished at this moment that I was able to read her thoughts.

"Wow I have never seen a vampire in the sun before. I knew about this, but I never thought it looked so beautiful." She was finally able to speak. I was glad she seemed to like this instead of run away from me. We sat there for a while and she started touching my skin, it felt amazing to be touched like that. I have never felt anything like it.

I didn't realize how much time we spent together, until I noticed Bella looking around the meadow.

"We should go, it is getting late"

"Get on my back" I told her and when she looked confused, I picked her up and carried her.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"This is much faster" Now that she knew I was a vampire, there was no need to go at human speed anymore. We were soon standing next to the car. I put her down, but I couldn't help but notice her beautiful lips. I couldn't stop myself from toucing them.

I took a step closer to her. Her gaze locked with mine, I moved in even closer, dipping my head, letting her fill me with scents that drugged me, that poured through me like rich wine. I shouldn't be doing this. And yet, I knew I couldn't leave her without one taste.Since I first saw her, I had known this moment would come. Now, I won't waste it. Cupping her cheeks between my palms, I took her mouth, intending only a brief, hard kiss that would assuage the sudden, all-encompassing need raging within. But one brush of her lips to mine and I was lost.

Sh sighed into my mouth and her lips opened for me. My tongue swept into her depth and felt myself drowning in the heat of her. Senses overloading, my body felt engulfed in flames. She sighed again and the soft sound spiraled through a centuries old apathy as if it were fragil silk.

I groaned quietly and let her go. I shouldn't be doing this.

I drove the car quietly after she argued with me over who was going to drive. When we arrived at her house, her father was there so I said goodbye to her and left. I couldn't wait until night came. I wanted to watch her sleep again.

...

I saw her again. She walked in the forest again like the last time I saw her. She was singing in her beautiful voice. I sat further away this time and listened to her song.

_"I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do_

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_

_I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands_

_I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)_

_Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away" **(Take me away - Avril Lavigne)**_

But this time as I sat there listening to her. She suddenly stopped and in less than a second she was standing next to me... glaring at me.

"EDWARD CULLEN!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV:**

I was sitting under a tree at night, singing, like I always do before I start practicing my magic. When I sing these songs, I let the magic fill me and my senses become stronger. I could feel that there was a vampire close by. I decided to continue singing and pretend I haven't noticed anything, but while I was singing I flew fast to where the vampire was sitting. When I saw who it was that was sitting there, I couldn't believe it. I was so furious.

"EDWARD CULLEN!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I didn't know what to do. I was about to use my magic on him, but I didn't want him to know I was a witch yet. I couldn't believe he was sitting there. I was sure it wasn't his first time either. He was here every night, but he left before I started practicing my magic.

"How did you get here so fast?" Uh Oh!

"Do not try changing the subject Edward, because it is not going to work. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I was just listening to your beautiful voice." Oh no! I can't believe this. I should have done this earlier when I felt someone near.

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"Since the day I met you..."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am sorry, but your voice sounds really beautiful" I walked away from him and was about to start running because there were tears on my cheeks and I didn't want him to see them, but before I got away he pulled my arm gently and kissed me. I wasn't done, I wanted to give him a spell that would make him forget he ever hear me sing, but as soon as his lips touched mine, I forgot everything...

"Stop" I said to him, I can't let him get away with this... I can't lose control like that. I broke away from his grasp.

"Why do you not want me to hear you sing?" I could tell him the truth of course, "The reason I don't want you to hear me sing is because you see I am a witch and when I sing like that it means that I am calming myself to get ready to practice magic." but I don't know how he would react to that. He might not like me any more. He might think I made a spell and forced him to like me, which I don't think I did but he might think that anyways. That would not be good. So instead of telling him the truth, I lied to him.

"Because I don't like anyone to hear me sing..." Which is not really a lie, because I really don't want anyone to hear me sing. I promised myself before that if anyone one heard me sing, they won't live to tell the tale. I just couldn't keep this promise when the one who heard me sing happened to be Edward Cullen. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't be anyone else? Why did he have to come and hear me sing?

"Bella, I am really sorry, I didn't know I would be annoying you. I didn't know you would be singing when I came by. I actually thought you would be sleeping. By the way, why are you awake so late at night. Shouldn't you be sleeping specially since you have to go to school early tomorrow morning?"

"Sorry DAD I didn't feel like sleeping today"

"I never saw you sleeping before... When do you sleep? You know there are a lot of things I don't understand about you."

"Edward, please don't change the subject. I already slept. Who needs more than four hours of sleep?" It is true... I don't need any more than four hours of sleep.

"I am really sorry Bella, but you never said you didn't want me to hear you--" Edward didn't get to finish what he was saying because there was smoke coming out from the ground in front of us...

"What is that?" Edward asked. I knew it what it was of course, but I couldn't tell him and I didn't want him to know yet.

"Edward, I think we should go. Okay I forgive you for listening to me sing, but let's go NOW!" I told him as I took his hand and started running. I was happy he went a long with me. I knew I had to run at my human speed because Edward doesn't know what I am yet. As soon as we were in front of his house I said "Edward, please go inside now. I will see you tomorrow OK? and please don't follow me again." I told him and as soon as I was out of his sight I ran past the trees and went back quickly to where Edward and I saw the smoke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't understand why Bella seemed so furious when she found out I had been listening to her sing every night. I knew she wasn't just mad because I heard her sing, that just couldn't be it. She might have been embarrassed, but not angry. Looking into her eyes tonight the phrase if looks can kill came to my mind. She didn't even have to be embarrassed, her voice was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. There are a lot of things I don't understand about Bella.

I was sitting in my room listening to some music when I heard Emmett's thoughts. Emmett had gone hunting with Rosalie and Alice today. He couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence in his head when he was coming, it seems he was trying to figure out something but couldn't understand it. I listened to Alice and Rosalie's thoughts and discovered they were both just as confused. I went downstairs to meet them and see what is wrong with them.

"Hey Alice, Rosalie, Emmett... what are you all so confused about?" I asked them as soon as they walked in through the door. As they explained what they saw to Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper who were just coming down the stairs, I saw it all in their thoughts. They were hunting when they suddenly heard a loud sound and saw a person standing for few minutes then that person disappeared in the smoke.

"What do you think that was?" Alice asked as soon as they finished explaining.

"There was someone else there as well, but I can't be sure who it was" Rosalie said.

"It looked like Bella, but that's impossible, because that person ran at vampire speed." Alice said.

"Maybe these two were vampires, and somehow the smoke could be one of the vampire's talents" Answered Carlisle.

Carlisle's theory could be true but I didn't believe that's what these two people were. What Alice thought about Bella being there made it all seem stranger. The picture in Alice's mind of the other person running did look very much like Bella. I was planning not to tell them about what happened with Bella today, but then I heard Alice and Esme's thoughts wanting to know what happened with Bella and I tonight.

"I did see the smoke tonight when I went to see Bella" I told my family.

" What happened?"

"Bella noticed me while I was sitting listening to her sing in the forest , I don't know how, but one second she was standing far away from me singing and the next second she was right in front of me shouting at me."

"Why was she shouting at you?" Emmet asked.

"Because she didn't want me to hear her sing... but while we were talking I saw smoke coming up from the ground, and then Bella got this strange look on her face and told me we should go. She came with me here to the door and then left. She told me to stay here and not go any where."

"Something about Bella is strange. We can't smell her blood, you can't read her mind,she knew about vampires, she rarely sleeps, and she sings in the middle of the night alone in the forest, no normal human does any of that stuff" Rosalie said.

She did have a point, I was going crazy with all this. I have been thinking about it all the time now. I am going to have to ask Bella to explain this to me tomorrow when she comes over to meet my family.

After we were done talking, I went back up to my room.

If I was human, I probably would not have been able to sleep that night, but I wasn't human and I was a vampire... I didn't sleep that night. I couldn't concentrate on anything at all. I knew the rest of my family were also puzzling over that.Could Bella possibly be not human? But that's impossible, she has a heartbeat, her skin is warm, soft, and very breakable. She feels like any human would. Even if she was not human, what would she be? She can't possible be a vampire, and defiantly not a werewolf, what else is there? could there be something different that we didn't know about? Why not? When I was human I would have never believed that there were vampires or werewolves. But Bella? She seems like a very beautiful, sweet, kind, intelligent girl even if she was not human, she is still wonderful.

...

It was finally morning, I could actually go and get Bella, so she can meet my family. I couldn't wait to see her, being away from her for few hours made me feel like I was missing something important. I loved Bella, I didn't care if she was human or not. I can tell she loves me as well and she knows I am not human. It only took me few minutes to get to her house driving, I was thinking about running there, it would have been much faster...but I didn't know if she would want to run with me.

As soon as I arrived at her house I knocked on her and waited to hear her coming to the door, but as she opened the door for me I realized I didn't hear her foot steps.

"Hello" She said and I realized I had been staring at her without saying anything.

"Hello, do you want to come meet my family today?" I asked her, even though from the look on her face, I could tell that's exactly what she wanted to do. I was happy to see that she seemed happy about meeting my family.

"Yes" She answered, but as she said that I couldn't help leaning down and giving her a small kiss on her beautiful full lips. I then took her hand and we walked back to my car in silence.

When I got into the driver's seat and started the car, I looked over at Bella. She was looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. She smiled, but I noticed the smile didn't touch her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am fine" But I could tell that she was lying. She was a terrible liar, but I decided not to push her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10**

**Emmett's POV**

"Edward and Bella are coming in one minute!" Alice announced, coming out from her room. She was so excited, but she is always excited.

Rose and I were sitting together on the couch. I don't know why we sit, we don't need to. I guess it was so humans won't notice anything, I don't know, but I actually like sitting. Esme and Carlisle were upstairs and came down quickly to stand by the door. Esme wanted to greet Bella at the door.

"Hello Emmett" Bella said as she walked in holding Edward's hand. She looked very cute and sweet. I like her already, she was like a little sister to me even though I have not known her that long. But that's not bad considering Edward is madly in love with her and he didn't know her that long either. It seemed to me that Bella was just someone everyone would easily love.

"Hi Bella, how are you?" I asked and hoped Edward would let go of her hands, because I wanted to see her trip. That would fun. I always thought humans were funny. I don't know why the rest of my family don't agree with me on this one, but I think they are hilarious. She seemed to trip very easily sometimes. But from the look on Edward's face I knew he wouldn't be letting her go anytime soon.

I talked with Edward and Bella for a while until the rest of our family came. Edward introduced Bella to everyone and even I could tell that Carlisle and Esme liked Bella very much. Esme bought some food when she found out Bella would be coming. She bought some chocolate, because apparently Bella loved chocolate. I couldn't understand why, so I tried one and it made me very sick. I had to try to get it out of my stomach. It was disgusting. That probably was because I was a vampire, not because the chocolate tasted bad. I still couldn't watch Bella eat the chocolate, it just reminded me of how it tasted. I tried not to look at it, but Bella noticed.

"What's wrong Emmett?" Bella asked.

Edward told Bella about me trying to eat chocolate and she couldn't stop laughing. _I am going to get you back Edward! _

I wanted to play a game with Bella, but she said that she couldn't stay long. She had to leave in a few minutes. So instead of playing with her, we just sat there and listened to Carlisle tell her stories about us. It was very boring, but then I got a wonderful idea.

"Bella, fo you want to play baseball , vampire style?" I asked, while Carlisle was in the middle of telling Bella about the Voltere, which she seemed to already know about.

"Emmett, I would love to, but I really have to go now." she said and then turned to the rest of the family "Thank you all for being so nice to me. I would love to come again later, and Esme, thanks for the chocolate" Bella said as she got up and walked to the door. Edward followed her and drove her home.

"You know, just because Bella can't play with us today, doesn't mean we can play baseball. Who is coming?" I said, hoping they wanted to play. I was bored.

"I will, there is nothing else to do" Jasper replied. YES!

"Me too"

"Rose" I asked her, hoping she would come.

"Sure Em" She replied. YES

Everyone else agreed and we all got read to go, when Edward came back.

"Hey Edward, are you coming with us?"

"No Emmett."

"Sorry, that wasn't a question actually, what I meant is... You ARE coming with us, now hurry up" I told him as I took Rose's hand and started walking to the field.

**...**

**Edward's POV:**

"Edward, come one are you even trying to play?" Alice asked for what seemed about the 100th time today. I knew I should at least pretend to be enjoying the game, but I couldn't. I just wanted to be with Bella.

"Come one, Alice! We have been playing for four hours. Let's take a break." I said

"What do you need a break for Edward? you are not tired, are you?"

While Alice and I were arguing, we saw something flying through the trees, it was flying very fast about as fast as I can run.

"What's that?" Emmett and Carlisle asked at the same time.

It fell right in the middle of the clearing. We all ran to see what it is.

I was the first one there, and when I noticed what was on the ground, I gasped. Right there in the middle of the clearing, where few seconds ago we had been playing baseball, was Bella.

"Oh my god!! That's Bella" I heard Emmett say as soon as he saw what was on the ground.

I couldn't believe that was Bella flying through the trees, and then she crashed on the ground. She couldn't pssibly surrvive that, but I guess she did. Bella got up slowly from where she fell.

"Ow!" I heard her say. I couldn't help myself. I chuckled at her. She flew through the trees and fell very hard and all she says is Ow??

I watched as she looked around her and she gasped when she saw all of us staring at her.

"Hello" She said trying to smile.

"Bella, explain what just happened" Jasper told her.

"I am surprised you didn't figure it out on your own." Was her answer.

"Figure what out?" Rosalie asked.

"Look, I am really sorry. I know I should have told you about this earlier, but I was hoping you would figure it out yourself. I will explain everything... just give me a sec" She said as she sat up and I was able to see that she had a lot of bruises on her legs and arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked kneeling down beside her.

"I will be fine" She said

"Bella, do you want us to take you back to my house and I can help you with your injuries?" Carlisle asked her.

"No that's fine, just watch" She said as she put her hand on a big bruise in her left leg, then closed her eyes. Everyone was very quiet watching her, and then suddenly she opened her eyes and took her hand off. I gasped at what I saw. The bruise was completely gone.

"How? What did you just do?" Carlisle asked the question we all wanted to ask.

"I said I will explain, for now just watch" She replied and did the something to the rest of her bruises.

When she was done, she stood up and smiled.

**...**

I couldn't believe what I heard. It couldn't possibly be true. Bella? a witch? I couldn't believe it. I didn't even suspect that she could be anything even close to that.

In a weird way, it did make sense that she was a witch. It was one way to explain all this madness. One thing I couldn't understand though was why I couldn't read her mind.

"I don't know why you can't read my mind. Right now, I am not blocking you." She told me when I asked her why I can't read her mind.

"Now I know why I can't see your future. You could have told me earlier, it would have saved me a lot of time." Alice told her when Bella told us that she was blocking our powers.

"I am really sorry I couldn't tell you this earlier."

"What were you doing before you came flying through the trees?" Esme asked

"Last night, remember the smoke you saw?"

"Yes" We all said at once.

"That was my grandmother, she was coming to see me. She said something might happen and I need to be prepared. I am not sure what, but the reason I came flying though those trees was because I was practicing some magic, but I guess it didn't work out right." She said and then she was concentrating very hard as she stood up.

"Can you stick Edward to the ceiling?" Emmett asked. I scowled at him.

"No, I am not that good. I am barely level one magic"

"What could you do? Can you fly?" Jasper asked. Bella replied by closing her eyes and floating up to the ceiling. I couldn't believe she was able to do that. It looked a lot of fun...

"Now, this is the one part I still need parcitce on..." She said as she fell to the ground face first. She froze few inches above the ground like she did when she jumped out the window.

"I am still not very good with landing." She said, looking sad.


	10. Chapter 10

_(Two days since Bella told them she was a witch)_

**Edward's POV:**

It was still hard to believe that Bella was a witch. It is not a bad thing, It is good actually. It was amazing to see her do magic. The whole family loved to watch her practice her magic, even though it is probably not very safe. She is really bad with magic. I don't know a lot about magic, but she seems to make too many mistakes. We would all go to the clearing where my family and I used to play baseball and there she would practice her magic with all of us watching her. It has become our favorite thing to do during the night.

"Emmett, you can stand right here" Bella was telling Emmett. She practiced her magic on him, because he volunteered. It was very funny to watch. Specially when she accidentally turned him into a mouse. That was really funny.

Now, Bella is trying to fly with Emmett. She thinks she can do that if she concentrates hard enough.

"Emmett, hold my hand and close your eyes" Bella told him as they both held hands and closed their eyes.

I watched as Bella and Emmett's feet rose about four inches above the ground, and then they both fell back on the ground.

"I think Emmett is a little too heavy for you Bella" Alice told her.

"You're right Alice, do you want to try?"

"No thanks."

"Hey, what's that?" Jasper asked pointing behind Bella.

"Uh-oh" Bella said looking at the smoke coming from the ground

"What's wrong?" I asked her as she turned around to look at us, her eyes full of horror.

"Stay here. Do NOT follow me. I will be right back" She said and then turned around and flew to where the smoke was.

Seconds later a person appeared from the smoke. It looked like an old woman.

"Isabella dear, I missed you" the old woman said to bella

"I missed you too grandma" Oh, so it was Bella's grandmother. Bella hugged her grandmother, but from listening to Jasper's thoughts I could tell that Bella was terrified.

"I see you have been practicing. I am glad you took my advice, you never did. Makes me wonder why you believe me now. You have always been very stubborn, just like your father. He had a thick skull. Never listened to me. Now look where it got him. He got himself killed along with your mother. Not a very good place to be, if only he listened to me. None of this would have happened. I am happy to see that at least one person is willing to do what I say. Right Isabella? I came here for some very important information Isabella. Pay close attention to what I have to say, because I didn't come here to waste my five year vacation. I don't want to have to repeat myself and you better take my advice if you want to live. Isabella, remember 20 years ago, when you fought against that old wizard? you were able to beat them, even with the low magic level you have, which you need to work on by the way. You thought they were gone for good and everyone else did too, but I didn't. I knew they were not really dead, they were just taking a nap. Actually, they were practicing. They are becoming more powerful and they want to take over the kingdom. I need you to be ready Isabella. You can't let them harm anyone. You have to protect the kingdom. I want you to understand that what you did 20 years ago was great, but it won't be as easy as it was then. They know about you know. You are in danger Isabella, you are in grave danger, just like everyone else in the kingdom. I am counting on you and so is everyone else. I know you can do it, don't prove me wrong. Goodbye Isabella."

Bella's grandmother disappeared in the smoke again. I ran to Bella and held her before she fell to the ground.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked knowing she was not okay. What her grandmother told her was big news. I was having a hard time understanding what her grandmother meant by all that, but I understood one thing for sure... Bella was in danger. I carried Bella over to our home and laid her on the bed in my room. She was awake.

"Edward, please let me go" She whispered. I dropped my hold on her arms. She got up off the bed and walked to the door.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"Edward, I know you heard what she said. I need to practice. I don't have any more time to waste. I should have practiced long ago. I was selfish and stupid to want to give up the magic. It is all my fault that people are in danger now. I should have known how to do this long ago..."

"Bella, stop. None of this is your fault. There is no way you could have know."

"Edward, I should have at least tried..."

"There is no use crying over what you should have done. Stop blaming yourself. Bella, you need to rest. Practice tomorrow."

"I guess you are right. I do need to rest." I was surprised she didn't argue with me, more proof that she was very tired.

"Bella, how old are you?" I asked.

"I am sixteen" She answered

"How long have you been sixteen?"

"A while"

"How long is that?" Emmett asked

Bella thought about the for a minute with a grimace on her face, and then her expression turned blanck.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked

"Yes" Emmett answered

"I have been here for a thousand years, through the joys, through the tears. I have watched the mountains rise from dust, saw the gold return to rust. I had cried when the oceans died. I was here when the world began to turn. I kissed the sun as it started to burn. The moon was rising from above. I caught his eye and thought it was love, but he turned his back and the sky went black. I danced through castles made of stone, walked the desert sands alone. In the midnight hour you feel the power. I have been here for a thousand years" Wow!!

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12**

EPOV

I have not seen Bella in two days. Every time I go to see her she says she is busy. I know it shouldn't really bother me, maybe she just needs a little time to herself, but I still can't help thinking that she might not want to see me again. Maybe she finally realized that I am dangerous. I also noticed that she didn't come to school either. She can't be avoiding me by not going to school. I am beginning to get very worried about her. What is something happened to her? What if she is in danger? I want to call her, but she told me not to call her or try to see her. I wonder why. I am sitting here in my room with my cell phone in my hand trying to decide if I should call her or not. I guess I should ask Alice if she can see Bella's future. Bella allowed Alice to see her future. Maybe Alice could tell me if Bella was alright.

"Edward! Do you need me?" Alice asked as she came in through the door in my room. I guess I shouldn't be surprised she probably saw my decision before I even made it.

"Alice, can you see into Bella's' future?" I asked and watched as Alice's face turned blank. Alice closed her eyes for a few seconds trying to see through the darkness in her vision. I guess I already knew she wasn't going to see anything. Bella probably knew I would ask Alice to tell me Bella's future and I would find out this way.

"I think Bella probably blocked you again"

"Why? Edward. What's going on with Bella? I haven't seen her in two days. Why didn't she come to school? Is she sick? She can't be, because she can just heal herself"

"I don't know Alice. She told me not to call her, go to her house, or try to see her in any way. She didn't come to school either. Alice, I am really worried about her. What if she is hurt? What if the person who talked to me from behind the door was not Bella, but that dangerous witch she told us about disguised as Bella? Alice, what if—"

"Edward, calm down. I do not know what is going on, or why Bella doesn't want to see you. This is too much for her. She might have some extra powers, but she is still human. So much has happened in the past few days; maybe she just needs sometime to herself to sort things out on her own. Wait just another day or two and if we do not hear anything from her you can go and see what's wrong with her. Now get up and stop wallowing. Go do something… wait… here, read this book" Alice threw a book at me from my bookshelf. It was my favorite book.

"Thanks Alice!"

"You are very welcome Edward" Alice said as she left the room. I opened the book and began reading. Although since I am a vampire, I was done reading in few minutes and had nothing else to do. I decided to go hunting. I am not really thirsty, just one mountain lion should be enough for me. I jumped out the window and ran away.

I was in the middle of a forest. I could smell the mountain lion's' blood. There were three, less than a mile away. I also smelled something different. I smelled lilac, but I knew it wasn't a flower. I followed the scent. At first I couldn't see anything, but then I noticed that about a mile away a girl was standing behind a tree. I walked closer and tried to make some noise with me feet so that I wouldn't startle her. The girl was facing the other direction and I could see her long brown hair. For some reason the girl reminded me of Bella, but I knew it couldn't be Bella, what would Bella be doing in the middle of nowhere. Still, what would a human girl be doing alone in the forest? I knew she wasn't a vampire or a werewolf; she couldn't have walked all that way. There was nothing for miles but trees. Maybe the girl is a witch. That might explain why she is here. Her blood smelled different, but Bella told me that witches can change the smell of their blood so that it wouldn't be appealing for vampires and they wouldn't attack a witch. The girl slowly turned her face towards me. When I saw her face, I gasped. The girl standing in front of me was Bella. For a second I wondered why Bella smelled different. My concern for Bella made me forget that thought.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" I asked her, I couldn't help smiling though. I was happy to see her.

"Edward?" Bella asked as if she was unsure. I didn't understand her hesitation but I answered anyway.

"Yes Bella?"

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

"I was hunting. You haven't answered me. What are you doing here?"

"Listen Edward, things have changed. I am not who I used to be. I have changed. I don't feel the same way about you anymore. I mean, I am a witch, you are a vampire. It is impossible for the two to have any kind of relationship. We are like two different species.A lion could never be friends with a lamb"

"Bella, what do you mean? Bella, I love you. It doesn't matter to me what you are." I said hoping she didn't mean what she said, or maybe she was joking even though the look on her face said she wasn't.

"No Edward. I am busy now and we would both be better off if we forgot about each other. I have to leave Edward. You being with me is constantly putting me in danger. My grandmother wouldn't like it if she found out about me being friends with a vampire. Don't worry though, I will leave and I won't bother you again. Goodbye Edward. It will be as if I never existed." I was shocked/ I couldn't believe that I was actually hearing those words. If I didn't know that I was a vampire I would have thought that I was dreaming. I watched as Bella flew away and then it was as if time stood still.

_It will be as if I never existed…_

_It will be as if I never existed…_

_It will be as if I never existed…_

I kept hearing Bella's words in my head. _It will be as I never existed_. How could I believe that? Bella did exist. She existed in my dead heart. She existed in my memories. I could still remember her beautiful smell. How could I forget her? Bella did exist. She is my life. Without her I have no life. I couldn't believe that I just watched my life fly away.

I don't know how long I sat here. I was so numb. I didn't even hear Emmett calling my name until he stood in front of me.

"Edward, what are you doing here? Did the mountain lion say something mean to you?" Emmett asked. I knew I should answer but I couldn't say anything. No words came out.

"What happened Edward? Are you alright?" Emmett asked with concern in his voice. I heard Carlisle and Jasper coming, but I still couldn't move or answer them.

* * *

What was the point anyway? What was the point of living forever if I was going to be living alone in this pain? I would probably make their lives worst, because I know I wouldn't be able to hide this pain from them, especially not Jasper. He would be feeling my pain as if it were his own. I hope they would just kill me and get it over with.

"Why is Edward sitting like that?" Carlisle asked when he saw me. I still remember the first time I saw her in the lunchroom. I remember her beautiful brown eyes.

"Edward answer me" Emmett shouted in my face. I knew I shouldn't ignore them any longer. They would not leave until I answered them. I tried to find my voice so I could talk to them.

"Bella...gone" I said. I knew I was probably not making much sense to them but I didn't care at that moment. I remember the first time I touched her soft, warm skin. I remember the first time kissed her beautiful, full, red lips.

"Edward, what do you mean Bella's gone?" Jasper asked. I could hear the pain in his voice and instantly I felt bad, because I was causing him this pain. It wouldn't be fair to let him suffer with me.

"Come on Edward, let's talk at home." Carlisle said and I decided to follow them.

As we ran home, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I guess I should have known that she would not really love me. It never made any sense for a beautiful angel like Bella to fall in love with a devil like me. She couldn't possibly have loved me. Still, I remember looking into her beautiful brown eyes and seeing the love I felt for her reflected in them. What if Bella did love me? What if she didn't have a choice but to tell me those words? What if she was forced to do it? Or worse, what if this wasn't Bella but a different witch disguised as Bella? I remember Bella once telling me about some witches who were able to shape lift. She said it is possible, but only a very powerful witch could do that. What if the dangerous witch that Bella's grandmother said would come and kill Bella came and tried to hurt Bella?

We were soon home. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were all standing at the door looking concerned.

_"What's wrong with Edward?"_

_"Edward, are you okay?" _Alice probably saw my decision to kill myself.

It took me a while to tell my family all that happened today. I felt numb; I don't know how the words sounded to them. I could hear in their thoughts their concern for me. I didn't want that. I don't want them to fell pity for me, but there is nothing I could do about it anymore.

"I don't believe Bella did this" Alice said.

"Why not? It is not like she actually cared. I knew she was not good." Rosalie said.

"Bella would never do something like that. There has to be a reason she did this. I know she is in love with you Edward. I could feel her love for you whenever she was near Edward. I know she is in love with Edward." Jasper said.

"What if it wasn't Bella at all who did that? What if it was another witch" Esme asked.

"Edward, you can't give up on her like that. I think you have to find her and understand why she did that. Bella could be in danger. We know she is in danger. We were there when her grandmother came to talk to her. We already know that a very powerful witch was coming after Bella. Wouldn't it be a great way to get rid of anyone who would help Bella before going after Bella? Bella might say that she is not very powerful, but I don't believe that. I think that witch is afraid of Bella. The witch might be able to kill Bella, but defiantly not when Bella has people to help her." Carlisle said.

"I think Carlisle is right. I just don't believe Bella would do that." Alice said.

I could feel myself coming back to life. Carlisle could be right. I can't just sit here and cry. I can't even cry… I am a vampire. I know I have to do something, but what? How do I know which one is the real Bella? I hadn't realized that I asked that question out loud until Carlisle said, "We know what her blood smells like"

"Yes, the one I met in the forest, her blood smelled like lilac. Bella's blood smells like freesia" I told them. I believe Carlisle is right. The person I met in the forest wasn't Bella.

"I remember when I first saw her in the forest she asked me if I was Edward. Bella would know if I was Edward or not. At first, I thought she was just about to ask me a question and was addressing me first. I guess I didn't realize that she didn't know who I was. She probably guessed because I was a vampire." I knew I was right. That had to be it. I love Bella. I know her eyes couldn't be lying to me.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

I knew it was a bad idea. I love Edward. I did not want to hurt him, but what else could I do? I know Edward loves me about as much as I love him, which is why I had to do this. I told him to leave me alone for few days. I wanted to practice these last spells without anyone around. I knew these spells were dangerous.

I made sure to block vampire powers because I knew Alice would not like what she will see if she tries to look in my future. I felt bad for not telling Edward and for asking him to leave, but hopefully in about two more days I would be able to see him again.

It was only yesterday that I asked Edward to leave me alone for a while. After practicing those spells I slept for about four hours until midnight. I like to travel at night, it is usually safer. In the morning some people might see me flying and that would not be a good idea. I remember once reading about a spell that could make a person forget certain memories. That would probably be helpful if a human saw me flying, then I could use it to make them forget that part.

I put on a pair of black jeans and a red shirt, and then pulled my hair up in a ponytail so that it would not bother me while flying. I put on my favorite tennis shoes and then I went to the kitchen. I quickly ate a bowl of cereal and five sandwiches. I eat a lot these days. All the practicing makes me very hungry. I went back up to my room and quickly emptied my backpack from all the school stuff. I used it to put some sandwiches and my wand. It would be easier to carry a backpack while flying.

I put my backpack on my back and before I left the house I put a little spell on it so that no one but me would be able to enter the house while I am gone. I ran until I was sure no one would be looking and then I flew up in the air.

I love flying. It makes me feel free and invincible. I love seeing the world from up high. I watched as I flew over the forest. I could see the animals, most of them were sleeping. I could see my reflection as I passed over the water. I love flying over water. I paused for a while on top of the Cullen's house.

I was hoping to see Edward one last time before I leave. It might be the last time I see him. I flew over to Edward's window. I could see him lying down on the floor with his phone in his hand. He seemed to be staring at it as if waiting for it to ring. I watched as Alice walked in the room. She talked to Edward for a while and then I could see her face turn expressionless. I knew that she was probably trying to look into the future, but I wasn't sure what she was seeing. When I saw the irritation on her face, I guessed that she was probably trying to look in my future and couldn't see anything. It was then that I realized that Edward was probably hoping that I would call. I felt guilty about leaving like that and not telling him anything.

After seeing Edward start reading his book, I flew away leaving him behind.

I wiped away the tears that came to my eyes as the thought that I might never get to see him again crossed my mind. I was very happy when I received a letter from The School of Witchcraft allowing me to take few classes for a couple of weeks. I am still happy about it. I love that school. It is the one place where I can really be myself and not pretend to be something that I am not. I decided I will only stay in that school for a week. I need to take few training classes so that I am ready for whatever danger might come my way. I knew this fight won't be easy. I already miss Edward. If only there was a way that he could come with me to the school… I know that is impossible. Maybe I will just call him when I arrive at the school. That would be a good idea. Not as good as seeing him though. I guess I could also go to the fortune telling teacher at the school. She has mirror that can show me anyone I want to see. That would probably be great. Usually the teacher won't allow anyone to use it, but I was her best student and she really likes me. She would probably allow me to use it.

As I was flying over the forest, I heard a strange sound behind me. When I turned my head to see who it was, I did not see anything. I guess I am probably imagining it. I am flying, it might have just been the wind... I looked in front of me again and watched the trees go by a blur. When I was getting close to the mountain which the school is inside, something caught my foot. I turned my head to see a girl who looks exactly like me. She was trying to pull herself closer to me. I knew I should have tried to get away, but I was surprised to do anything even when she took out her wand. I felt my blood boil and then I was falling in darkness.

* * *


	13. Author Note

**I am sorry I have not posted any more chapters. **

**I have been too busy with school.**

**I am currently writing the next chapter and **

**I will post it once ****I get **

**10 reviews**


End file.
